Traditional power distribution systems used in industrial facilities employ lengths of electrical cable housed in cable trays. Installation of cable trays and the associated cables is labour intensive, as is any reconfiguration of the power distribution system to take into account new loads that are to be connected to the system.
A BTS may be used to overcome many of the above-described problems. A BTS uses a number of BTS sections connected together, each BTS section comprising a series of electrical conductors enclosed within a protective housing. Tap off boxes are used to carry power from the conductors for supply to each load.
Installation and reconfiguration is simplified compared to cable/cable tray based systems, but safe installation and reliable operation of tap off boxes, in terms of the mechanical and electrical connection to the BTS and conductors therein can still be problematic.
It is an aim of the present invention to address at least one problem associated with the prior art, whether referred to herein or otherwise.